


Resolute

by Daerwyn



Series: A Collection of Drabbles by Helmaninquiel [9]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Suggestive comments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5089184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daerwyn/pseuds/Daerwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine losing your wedding ring and being scared Bard will be angry but he secretly finds it and waits for you to say something before giving it back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resolute

You had first noticed it missing three days ago, while untangling the fishing nets for the local fisherman. At first, you thought perhaps it was in the pile of freshly folded ones.

It wasn’t.

Then you decided perhaps you had taken it off when you were scrubbing dishes, but had forgotten to put it back on. It was nowhere near the sink, or on any of the counters, or underneath. Not even inside some cupboards. It wasn’t in any drawers. You couldn’t see a single thing resembling a small gold ring in the laundry either.

You had lost it.

It had taken Bard nearly four years to save up for that ring. Four years of waiting before you married, because Bard insisted that he wanted to do it properly, though you hadn’t cared less if you had a ring or not. He would be furious. Not just furious, livid. So, you wouldn’t tell him. Not until you were absolutely certain it was gone.

You hadn’t heard Bard come home, but you jumped as you heard his voice say, almost amused, “What are you doing?” How could he be amused? You were on the verge of tears every time your search was unsuccessful.

“Oh! Bard, I - I didn’t know you were there. Cleaning. Just a bit of dusting under the couch, you know. I never quite remember in the day.” When you glanced to Bard, he didn’t look convinced. A secretive smile hid on his lips, and you wondered what that was for.

“Would you like some help?”

“No, no. I’m already finished.” Hurriedly standing, you fisted your hands into the fabric of your skirt, to hide the ringless finger. You gave Bard a worried smile. “Really. You’ve had such a long day, why don’t you lay down before the children get home from their lessons?”

Bard hummed, instead stepping closer to you, pulling you close to him and holding you there tightly. “And why do you look so upset, my love?”

“Just startled,” you warmly assured him. “Nothing to worry yourself over. It will give you wrinkles, you know.”

“Me? You worry over something as trivial as dust, you’ll wrinkle far quicker than I.” You nearly groaned. You wanted to tell him, but you still had an inkling it was in the kid’s room. Maybe one of them decided to play with it. “Will you join me?”

“After I finish tidying the children’s room.”

“I’m sure they can tidy it themselves. They’re old enough.”

“It’ll be more painless if I do it,” you murmured. Bard merely nodded, giving you a light kiss, before he released you. “It’ll just be a few moments.”

“And then I wish to put you out of your misery.” You flushed at Bard’s words and his quick wink that accompanied them, your eyes darting to the bedroom door he was moving towards. Once you were sure it was shut, you practically ran to the kid’s room, looking under things and inside of boxes. You found the sewing pins you were looking for the other week, but other than that, nothing valuable or precious.

You shut your eyes. You had done it. You had searched the entire house and there was nothing to be found. Every last inch. You had to tell Bard. It was lost for certain.

You stood in your children’s bedroom, and wrung your hands in your skirt. Bard had never been angry before. Not even with the children, despite the shenanigans they got up to. He was never anything but loving and kind, which was exactly the reason you were so happy with him. Why you loved him so much.

You opened the bedroom door quietly, spying him sitting at the edge of the bed, removing his boots and shrugging off his jacket. His daily ritual after a day on the water.

“Is their room as spotless as you insisted on it to be?”

You gave a faint smile, and Bard glanced up at your lack of a response, seeing the end of it as you wrung your hands again. You consciously flattened them against your back. “I… I need to tell you something.”

Bard raised an eyebrow. “Are you pregnant?”

“No!” you cried in surprise, and then you glared at him. “No, do I look pregnant?”

He cleared his throat. “No. But the last time you said that, that was what followed. And then Tilda was born.”

“It didn’t happen that quickly, but I suppose,” you began anxiously, moving towards the bed and sitting beside him. She took a small breath and Bard raised an eyebrow, but didn’t look worried either. “I… I’m sorry. I don’t know what happened. One minute, it was there, and the next, it was gone. And I’ve been looking everywhere for days. I even checked the market and the boat, but I can’t find it-”

“Find what?” Bard asked. “Whatever it is we’ll replace it if it means that much.”

“Oh, but it means the world,” you insisted, and you turned towards Bard with tears in your eyes, grabbing his hands tightly. He looked almost alarmed. “I lost my wedding ring. And I’ve looked everywhere for it, Bard. And I can’t find it. And I know how much you worked for it, and I’m sorry, but I’ll make up for it and I’ll work at the tavern or-”

“Y/N,” Bard said, and you blinked just enough that your eyes were cleared for a second. And he looked like he was laughing.

“This isn’t funny!” you insisted. “I really did lose it and-”

“No, you didn’t,” Bard said quietly. You were about ready to cry, and here he was insisting that you were lying? But before you could say anything, Bard tugged you towards him, and kissed you gently. When you pulled away, an angry glare aimed at him, he pressed a clenched fist into your hand. “I found this three days ago on the railing by the front door.” When he opened his hand, your heart clenched at the golden ring that was in it.

“You’ve had it all this time?” He gave a single nod. “I’ve been panicking and you have been watching me this whole time?” you snapped.

“I was waiting for you to tell me,” Bard admitted, and his expression was only a little remorseful. He was mostly amused. Oh, how you were certain he’d be doing his own things for the next month. “It took you much longer than I thought.”

You sighed, falling back on the bed, your hand gripping the ring tightly. “I took the ring off to hand the nets to dry off the balcony, and … Oh, I’m an idiot. I’m sorry-”

Bard fell back onto the bed beside you, and you flipped the ring in your fingers before you slid it back on. “You’re not an idiot. I just happened to find it before you noticed it was gone.”

“But I should have noticed it was gone.”

Bard rolled his eyes, his hand finding yours and rubbing the metal against your knuckle. “That’s what I’m here for.” But you gasped as Bard suddenly tugged you so that you were lying atop him, his eyes blazing as he stared at you, mischievous.

“The children will be home soon,” you breathed, one hand against his chest, the other pressing into the mattress by his head. Bard pulled you closer, capturing the moment with a loving kiss. But the unmistakable sound of the front door opening as the children arrived ruined the moment. Bard pulled away, pressing his forehead to your own as he held you even tighter against him, causing you to feel the moment much more than the kiss showed you. You smirked.

“Mmm, then perhaps I’ll put you out of your misery later tonight.”

“I would very much like that, my love.” But you pushed off of him, straightening your dress out, before peaking your head out of your bedroom door. “Oh! Wonderful! I was just beginning to wonder if you’d gotten lost.”

“Is Da home yet?” Bain asked, setting down his bag.

You chewed on your lip lightly, to hide the smile, and nodded, gesturing to the bedroom you had stepped out of. “He’s having a bit of a lie down. A long day to Mirkwood and back. Come, tell me about your lessons.”

But the word echoed in your head.  _Tonight_.


End file.
